Kitchen tools relate generally to turners, spatulas, spoons, cake-cutters, forks, ladles and those other utensils that are used in the kitchen for the various functions dealing with the handling and preparation of food.
Typically, kitchen tools have handles and work ends. The handles are provided for gripping the kitchen tool by the cook or chef and the work end to provide the necessary function in handling the food being prepared.
It often occurs that the work end, after performing a function becomes coated with the food being handled. Typically, the food being handled by the work end of the kitchen tool will adhere to some extent to the work end during the preparation and cooking procedure. As a result, rests have been provided to set the kitchen tool on the rest surface to avoid soiling or transferring the adhered material from the work end to a work surface or counter. These rests are typically items separate from the kitchen tool and they themselves must later be cleaned.